Another Promise
by S.SNinjaAlpaca
Summary: In Ouran Academy Hitomi new only one type of person, the stuck and snobby type, until she bumped into Haruhi Fujioka. Has she finally found someone she could actually be friends with? Will she be able to make friends with the host club? Hitomi's life is about to change, will it be for better of for worse though.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Friend**

My heart was beating fast. Again I was going to be late for the interview because of school. Mom why couldn't you have been a commoner like dad? I looked down at my feet. I'm really going to kill whoever decided to make us wear high heels to school. Before I knew it I was flat on my face.

My name is Hitomi Tashime of class 2A in highschool at Ouran Academy. My mom died when I was in my third year of elementary school. Her family owned a large recording studio and since my dad was always away I'm in charge of finding clients.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice said. I looked up to see a hand held out for me. I grabbed it and got up.

"It's fine." I mumbled. I finally got a good look at the person. They had short brown messy hair and wore glasses. They were also wearing jeans and a baggy sweater with another shirt underneath.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka of class 1A."

"Hitomi Tashime," I said trying to figure this person out, "you don't have a school uniform?"

"No." Haruhi replied. I looked down at my watch. Great, late again. Maybe the old man will still be there if I hurry.

"I have to go. I'll see you around." I started to jog away when Haruhi stopped me.

"Before you go do you know any quiet places where I can study?" Haruhi asked

"Sorry, but no. If find somewhere quiet though, let me know." I heard Haruhi give a light laugh as I jogged away. I could tell that we were going to be good friends. It would be nice to not have a snobby rich kid as a friend. Haruhi was on my mind the rest of the day.

A few days later at school I kept on looking for Haruhi. When I walked into class I heard some girls talking about a new host named Haruhi. Haruhi! I walked over to Kyoya and asked him about the new host

"Yes, Haruhi Fujioka of class 1A." Kyoya said never looking up from his clipboard. I walked back to my seat. I was definitely going to have to stop by the host club after school.

After school I waited by the host club door until I saw someone new walk by. Their hair was neat and combed out of their face, they had large doe eyes and was wearing a boy's high school uniform. Was this Haruhi?

"Hitomi? Hi." This was definitely Haruhi. Why is she wearing a boy's uniform? I looked Haruhi over. Strangely enough Haruhi looked almost exactly like my mom in high school. I pulled Haruhi closer to me so my mouth was by her ear.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" I whispered in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm not dumb you look almost exactly like my mom did when she was in high school." I replied

"Okay, you caught me. The other day when I was finding somewhere quiet I walked into the host club by accident. Lon story short I bumped into a vase worth eight million yen, it broke, and now I have to be host to pay off my debt, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise," I said, it's not like I have anyone to tell", If you want I can pay off your debt so you don't have to be a host."

"NO! If you pay of my debt then I have to pay you back." Haruhi said in a rush.

"Okay, I won't." I said laughing

"I have to go. I'm going to be late at the host club," Haruhi said pushing open the door slowly ", and I'll see you around." She went into the host club. I was glad I bumped into Haruhi the other day. Maybe now I can make an actual friend. She was definitely someone I could trust.


	2. The Twilight Dance

** The Twilight Dance**

Haruhi often pulled me into the host club after I found out her secret. I became one of her regular customers to help her pay off her debt. Today I walked into the host club to find out that she wasn't there yet. I decided that I'd walk out to the rose maze to read for an hour then go back. I walked away slowly just in case Haruhi showed up.

The book was my mom's favorite. She'd tell me about it before I went to bed. I was always interested in it. The love triangle. The mean girls at school. Most importantly, how two girls became best friends in a matter of seconds. My mom told me it was like when she was at school. She and another girl liked the same guy. How there was a group of girls who always thought that they were the best girls in the world. And how her and her friend Mei had become in seconds when they first met. Even though she often told me about this when I was six or seven I still stayed interested in the book after all these years.

I looked down at my watch. Haruhi should be there by now. I got up, packed my things and walked back to the host club. After meeting Haruhi I felt like the book applied to us somehow. Just because we became friends so quickly.

I walked back to the host club slowly. By the time I got there girls were already walking out. Was I already that late? I walked in there to see if Haruhi showed up. I turned see where she was. Someone jumped on my back.

"TOMI-CHAN!" Honey yelled cheerfully. I closed my eyes in frustration. I put on a fake smile.

"Hi Honey." I said pretending to be cheerful. I heard him laugh as he jumped down from my back.

"I bet your looking for Haruhi," Honey said ", follow me." Honey grabbed my arm and started pulling me. I was looking in the opposite direction.

"There you are. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." Haruhi said.

"No. I was just reading for a while." I said. She motioned me to come sit next to her. I walked over, put my bag down and sat next to her.

"There's going to be a formal party next week." Haruhi said. Great. Now I get to wear another dress. Maybe I'll just skip it.

"You're coming right?" It's like Haruhi knew exactly what I was thinking. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I guess." I mumbled. Haruhi laughed. We made small talk for a while until we decided to go home. I walked her to her house today.

As the days passed I looked through my closet pretending like I was searching for a dress. I really wanted to wear one of my mom's dresses but I knew that I couldn't go in her room without crying. Every time I walked in there it reminded me of her. While I was thinking someone knocked at my door.

"Hitomi can I come in?" My maid Misaki said. Misaki was like a mom or sister to me. Her and I would make fun of the host club together and how pathetic the girls at school were. She also though would comfort me when I was sad. She isn't a maid to me. She feels like family.

"Sure come in." I said. She opened the door and walked in

"Still looking for a dress?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. The only reason why I'm going is because Haruhi asked me to." I replied.

"You and Haruhi seem close." Misaki said.

"It's because she reminds me of mom." I could hear the sadness in my voice. Misaki just nodded her head.

"I hope you have fun though." She said. She walked out of the room. I decided that I'd go into my mom's room and pick out a dress.

The next day I got dressed in my mom's midnight blue dress and matching heels. The dress strap went around my neck. I had Misaki do my hair while I did my nails. I didn't usually go all out like this but I wanted to try and look somewhat similar to my mom.

When I looked into the mirror I bit down on my lip. I basically looked like her except my hair. It was too long. I put on a smile and walked down stairs. Misaki said that she'd drive me.

When I got there I walked in right before Tamaki started to give announcements. I just stood there and zoned out. When I snapped back to reality Haruhi was gone. So was every other host. I just sighed and pressed my back against the pillar. A few guys asked me to dance but I politely turned them down. I waited a couple hours until Tamaki announced who would be getting a kiss from the king. When I walked out I saw Haruhi walking down the steps. The next thing I knew Tamaki ran down the steps and slipped on a banana peel. He ended up pushing Haruhi.

Haruhi ended up kissing the girl right on the lips. At first I was shocked but then I shook my head. I gave a light laugh and Kyoya turned to look at me. I guess anything can happen at this school.

.


	3. Hitomi's Physical

**Hitomi's Physical**

Today I told Haruhi that I would be camping out in the classroom while everyone else enjoyed their tea party outside. I would mainly be looking at the cherry blossoms. They were so beautiful this time of year. They were my mom's favorite. She would always pick one and stick it behind my ear. She said it was so pretty how it stuck out on my straight black hair. I wondered if she could see how beautiful they were. I smiled. She would probably still be sticking the flowers in my hair if she was still here. My eyes wandered from the trees down to the path. Everyone was leaving. I grabbed my bag and started to head outside.

No one was there when I got outside. I walked to one of the cherry blossom trees. I looked around to make sure no one saw me. I picked one of the flowers and stuck it in my ear. Then I picked a small branch with lots of cherry blossoms on it. As I walked away I spaced out. I bumped into someone.

"Ow." I mumbled. I fell flat on my back. I looked up and saw Kyoya. He stood there with his arm extended. I swatted it away. I got up, brushed off my dress, and started to walk away when he stopped me.

"I believe that you dropped this." Kyoya said. He held out the cherry blossom branch, but not a single flower remained. I took the branch and turned my back away from him. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. I looked down at the branch. It was such a stupid thing to cry over. I was going to bring it to my mom's grave. I felt more tears roll down my face. I took the branch and crumpled it up. I threw it on the ground and started to jog away, wiping away the tears.

When I walked in the door Misaki reminded me about the physical tomorrow. The physical! I knew I forgot something. Oh well. I'm sure I'll be fine, even though I hate doctors. Ever since my mom died I've hated doctors. They could even help my mom's little sickness. I'll be fine it's just a little physical. I went upstairs to work on the rest of my homework

The next day at school I met up with Haruhi. I wondered what she was going to do about the physical. If everyone found out that she was a girl who knows what would happen. I don't care what anyone else would think I'd still hang out with her. She's the first person at this school that I can be myself with.

We talked a little bit on our way to the physical. Hikaru and Kaoru met up with us. They seemed perfectly fine. Well of course they did. They weren't the ones who hated doctors. As we walked through the doors two rows of doctors and nurses greeted us. An older nurse greeted me and took me to go and measure my height.

When the nurse was finished and older doctor came over and greeted me.

"Mrs. Tashime, I'll be your doctor for the physical," The doctor said ", please follow me."

We went behind one of the curtains. He started to weigh me.

"I remember doing this for your mom," he laughed ", I don't think that there was a day when she wasn't smiling."

"You were the doctor for my mom's physical?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid that I'm just that old. But I must be doing something right if they keep inviting me back." He laughed again. I smiled. I couldn't blame them. He was really nice. Just like my mom he always had a smile on his face. He seemed like he could make anyone laugh.

"I don't blame them." I laughed.

"Do you like it here?" He asked. He sounded so serious.

"Huh?"

"Do you like it here? Sure there aren't the greatest kids here, but I feel like it's a great place to learn." He said. I nodded my head.

"Just full of a lot of memories. Some are wonderful. Some I just want to leave behind." I said. I bit my lip.

"I think your mom would be happy to see you doing so well. I know that it must be hard but just remember it can only get better," He said ", and on that note, you're doing fine. But eat more your too skinny."

"You sound just like my grandmother." He and I both laughed.

"I'll try and come back next year. This conversation isn't over." He said.

"Thank you for everything." I smiled. When I walked out I saw Haruhi leave the room. I started to follow her when Hikaru and Kaoru stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" They both asked at the same time. Damn it.

"I'm going to catch up with Haruhi." I said.

"Haruhi is going to his physical." I grabbed them both by their collars and dragged them out into the hall so no one could hear us.

"Listen we both know about Haruhi's little secret. I accidentally walked in when she was changing. I promised Haruhi that I wouldn't tell anyone but you two already know. I think it's safe if I go catch up with her." I whispered trying not to let anyone else hear.

"The boss isn't going to be too happy about this." Hikaru said.

"Oh well." Kaoru said. They let me go.

When I walked in there was a strange man he walked behind the curtain. The host club ran past me. Tamaki kicked the man. I just stood there with my eyes wide open. The man told them why he was here. He was just trying to find his daughter. Kyoya and Tamaki helped out the man. Tamaki gave him a map showing all of the schools.

When the man left Haruhi asked us all to leave so she could finish her physical. I left right away. I forgot that I left my bag back in the physical room. When I got there it wasn't there. I stopped one of the nurses.

"Did you see a bag here?" I asked.

"Oh yes, a student with black hair and glasses picked it up." The nurse replied. Kyoya. I thanked her and walked out. He's probably back at the host club now. I hurried down to the host club to go get my bag.

I opened the door. Instead of finding Kyoya there I found my bag lying on one of the tables. On top of it was a cherry blossom branch with tons of little flowers on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: What is this? A new chapter to Another Promise? It can't be. Look guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a long, long time. I'm going to try and get back into the habit of updating stories quicker, no promises though. In the chapters that follow my writing style might seem a bit different but I'll try to keep it the same.**

"Look, Hitomi. This is a picture of the family that owns this hospital." My mom handed me a picture. "See that boy in the corner, the one with glasses? He's the same age as you."

I looked down at the boy and smiled. He and his family were so nice for helping my mom. I looked up my mom and smiled. "I'm going to marry this boy when I grow up!"

"Oh are you now?" She asked. She chuckled. I nodded my head.

"Yep, if his family is this nice then he's perfect for me. When you get all better and we thank them He and I are going to fall in love. Then we'll grow up, get married and live in a huge mansion. We'll live happily ever after, just like in my story books. I mean I know that you're going to get better, but now it's perfect!" My mom frowned for a moment after hearing that last sentence, but smiled again.

"So, Hitomi, you have a fiancé? Are you going to practice saying your new last name every day?" Mom asked. Last name?

"Oh, yes. What is his name?" She just laughed.

"Kyoya Ootori." She replied. Kyoya Ootori. Hitomi Ootori. That sounded nice. Yes, that was going to be my new name!

* * *

When I walked into the host club that afternoon all of the hosts were wearing kimonos. And of course, as always, all the girls fawned over them. Before I even had the chance to set my bag down Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to me with a grin on their face. They appeared to be holding something behind their back.

"Hey Hitomi. We have a question to ask you." They both said simultaneously. I looked at them skeptically. They pulled out a red kimono with cherry blossoms designs. "How would you like to dress up with us?"

"I think Tomi-chan would adorable in that kimono." Honey said trying to sound innocent. I closed my eyes, bawled up my fists, and took a long, deep breath. When I opened my eyes I scowled at them.

"I-I'm mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Kaoru gulped. They walked away. I just shook my head. I just sat down on one of the couches and waited for Haruhi.

After a while of waiting I got up and looked around to see where Haruhi was. She, and the other hosts, were gawking at a new girl who appeared to be hugging Kyoya. I walked over towards them. She started going on about how Kyoya was her fiancé. Fiancé. I remember when I talked to my mom about being Kyoya's wife. I was so, what's the word, idiotic back then. Though, even after hearing the girl say that, Kyoya had no clue what she was talking about.

She went on and on about Kyoya. She even suggested being the manager for the host club. How stupid was this girl? Her name was Renge.

* * *

The host took in some great consideration of letting Renge be the host club's manager. They had even allowed her to make a movie of them. How stupid.

During the movie shoot I stood behind one of the walls of the school building. After a while of bad acting there was a loud crash. I ran over to where the crash was. Haruhi appeared to have hurt herself. Before I had the chance to go and help her Tamaki reached her first.

Haruhi looked like she was crying, or at least on the verge of tears. Tamaki put his hand on both of her cheeks. After a moment Haruhi revealed that it was just one of her contact lenses. I chuckled softly. Renge asked the camera men if they had recorded that. When they said that they had she was thrilled. There was a loud crash. Kyoya had smashed the camera lense.

"We will not be showing the hosts doing anything violent." He scolded. The tears ran down Renge's face. Haruhi walked over and talked to her.

"You shouldn't judge people based on stereotypes." Haruhi said. Those words stuck out to me. I walked away slowly. Hot tears ran down my face. I sat down on the ground and hugged my knees. All these years I had blamed Kyoya's family and hospital for mom's death. I began to loathe them and never grasp the concept that it wasn't their fault. I blamed them for the quiet, lonely dinners that I had every night. I blamed them for never having anyone come to school for parent's day. It wasn't their fault, it wasn't anyone's fault.

"Hey look is that… Hitomi?" Kaoru asked. He and Hikaru walked over to me. They crouched down beside me. "Hitomi, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." I said wiping my face. They glanced over at one another. They got up and grabbed my arms. "Hey! What are you- ah."

They pulled me away.

* * *

They actually managed, somehow, to cheer me up.

The next day the other hosts had found out that Kyoya actually ended up selling the movie to quite a few girls. I laughed at that. So nothing changed. I kept the smile on my face and continued laughing.


End file.
